mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars (Novel)
Super Robot Wars is a novel series written by Tatsuhiko Dan with illustrations made by Ken Ishikawa and published by Kodansha. It is a crossover story involving the characters of the Mazinger and Getter Robo franchises. It also reintroduced the original concept of the God Mazinger (with some slight modifications). Plot At the Photon Power Laboratory, the scientists including particle physicist Dr. Lionel are experimenting with a newly discovered particle called the Chrono Lepton. However, the particle begins to go haywire; Koji Kabuto and Sayaka Yumi are drawn into the fluctuation and thrown into a future world where giant robots called Creatures are dominating the Earth. There they encounter a resistance composed of women with supernatural abilities called Zephyr Titan. One of their members believed that the Mazinger Z would be the one to save the world. Koji, the pilot of the original Z, used a copy in the group's hangar to fight back against this ill gotten future ruled by the Creature's main force, the Holy Knights. During the battles, Koji finds out about the Majin Heart Mother, a system that brings Creatures into the world. Sayaka managed to travel back in time with help from Miku a young member from the resistance with the ability to control time, to back up Koji. She brings back the robots: Great Mazinger, Diana A, Venus A, and the Getter Robo G. They make a full scale attack on the Creatures. The alliance battles the Creature's leader Great Leader Shamrock, managing to destroy him in a difficult battle. The Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger fight against the most powerful Creature, Gallahan. They manage to damage his armor but discover the robot beneath the armor, the Grendizer. Gallahan reveals himself to be the Emperor of Darkness and the true leader of the Creatures. The Mycenae Empire, had invaded Earth in the future. Shion Fleed a descendant of Duke Fleed had came to Earth with the Grendizer to help but was killed in battle. With Fleed dead, the Great Emperor took over the Grendizer. He ruled over Earth for a thousand years waiting for a human to develop a method to control time that not even Mycenae science and technology could produce. Using the Majin Heart Mother, Gallahan brings the Getter Robo and Getter Robo Go with clones of the late Musashi Tomoe piloting them, along with several Mechasauruses. Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin, and Benkei Kuruma fight against them with the Getter Robo G until the Shin Getter Robo itself appears. The Shin Getter Robo, proves to be too much for the Getter Robo G. The clones of Musashi are also starting to feel the effects of the intense power of the Shin Getter. Some of the Mazinger team robots manage to hold down the Shin Getter long enough for the Getter Robo G to use its Shine Spark to destroy the Shin Getter Robo. However, the battle wasn't over. Using his own powers, Gallahan brings back the Mycenae Army including the Great General of Darkness, the Dinosaur Empire, the Hundred Demon Empire, the Holy Knights, and even recruit what was left of Dr. Hell. Reduced to a brain and an eye, Dr. Hell with help from his revived servant Baron Ashura, uncovers the prototype Mazinger Z. Juzo Kabuto had it sealed away due to its dangerous power. Dr. Hell is integrated into the mecha, and the robot becomes the Devil Mazinger. Abducting Dr. Lionel, Gallahan leads the attack. Unfortunately, Dr. Hell stabs Gallahan in the back and absorbs his energy. The team of robots follow him, but the Mazinger Z is easily defeated and destroyed. Faced with overwhelming odds, the group tries to figure out a way to defeat the Devil Mazinger. Prof. Yumi approaches them and provides the solution in the form of the present Mazinger Z in a new form. During Koji's absence, Prof. Yumi and Dr. Lionel worked on some old notes of Kenzo Kabuto to change the Mazinger Z into a more powerful state to counter the prototype Mazinger in case it was ever released. The result was the God Mazinger. With this new robot, Koji and his allies fight against the Devil Mazinger and its army; the God Mazinger managing to depower the Devil Mazinger's negative energy amplification. In the heated battle, the God Mazinger manages to destroy the Devil Mazinger. Victorious, some of the fighters wonder if the future they saw would happen. But Koji is confident that it can be changed. Volumes # Mazinger VS Getter Robo # Getter Robo VS Getter Robo # Mazinger VS Mazinger Category:Novels Category:Crossovers